Just Love You, Only You
by musume amai09
Summary: My first angst's fict! Just read if ya wanna know ;) Broken!Sasunaru, without re-read i just published it. Gomen for the mistakes #bow ah, i think i gonna publish the "Limited Doll" later, wait for me


Just love you, only you

Sasunaru fanfit

Broken!Sasunaru

Don't like? Of course don't read!

Angst, hurt, romance, dll

Musume amai09 presented

Here we go~

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru-chan."  
Matamu membulat. Sudah kupastikan hal ini akan terjadi. Kau pasti kaget. Tapi aku tak bisa memendam rasa ini lebih lama. Rasa ini seolah membunuhku.  
"Maaf Suke-kun." kau berlari tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Bahkan kau tak melihatku setelah aku menyatakan rasaku padamu. Apakah ini menjadi beban untukmu, Naruto?  
Apakah rasaku ini menjadikan persahabatan kita putus?  
Apakah rasa ini terlalu memalukan sehingga kau tidak mau menatapku?  
Ah, aku yakin kau pasti malu dengan rasa cintaku ini. Sahabat macam apa yang menyatakan cintanya kepada sahabatnya sendiri?  
Kurasa hanya aku yang melakukan itu.  
Aku menatap nanar taman ini. Sudah 21 menit sejak kau pergi aku tetap di sini. Merutuki kebodohanku yang tak bisa menekan kuat perasaan yang memalukan ini. Ah, betapa bodohnya kau Sasuke! Dia sudah memiliki Gaara! Kau berharap apa? Dia berbalik padamu dan membalas perasaanmu? Dia memberimu kejutan dan berkata bahwa tadi dia hanya berpura-pura saja kemudian menerima perasaanmu? Mimpi saja!  
Aku terjatuh di atas rumput yang kupijak. Tanah yang basah menyapa kulitku yang bersentuhan langsung.  
Dingin.  
Sedingin hatiku yang membeku.  
Sepi.  
Sesepi hatiku yang ditinggal olehmu.  
Sendirian.  
Seperti hatiku yang telah engkau tinggal.  
Bagaimana aku bersikap besok jika bertemu denganmu di sekolah?  
Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita? Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjaga jarak mulai besok.  
Berjalan angkuh seolah aku tak mengenalmu? Kau pasti berpikir seberapa sombong nya aku setelah menyatakan perasaanmu.  
Menekan kuat-kuat rasaku agar kau tak malu lagi terhadap perasaan yang memalukan ini? Erm, mungkin kau akan -sedikit- menerimaku.

Tes

Yah, sebut aku cengeng. Aku tak bisa menekan rasa sakit akibat penolakan yang ia perbuat. Air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya.  
Aku tak perduli dengan suara guntur yang mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan.  
Lebih baik jika aku menenangkan diriku bersama alam.

Tes tes

Air mataku semakin berjatuhan.  
Sesak. Kenapa di sini sesak sekali?  
Apa aku mempunyai penyakit jantung?  
Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit mengingat kejadian 30 menit yang lalu? Kenapa? Kenapa?!  
Seseorang beritahu aku!

NYUT

Rasa sesak itu kembali datang ketika tanpa sadar pandanganku jatuh kepadamu yang tengah berbagi kehangatan bersama dia di bawah pohon sana.  
Oh, jadi dia mengikutimu? Khawatir jika aku bertindak lebih kepadamu? Khawatir jika aku melakukan hal-hal yang bernada negatif kepadamu?  
Khawatir jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu? Jadi karena itu dia mengikutimu? Atau karena kau yang menyuruhnya mengikutimu karena kau lebih nyaman saat kau bersamanya ketimbang aku yang bersahabat denganmu sejak kita bertetangga 17 tahun yang lalu?  
Sakit! Hatiku sakit jika kau ingin tahu, hei Naruto!  
Tak bisakah kau melihatku?!  
Tak bisakah kau melirikku yang selalu ada di sisimu?!  
Tak bisakah kau menyadari aku yang selalu ada untukmu di manapun, kapanpun?!  
Tak bisakah kau menganggap aku ada?!  
Tak bisakah kau merasakan pandangan terluka dariku?!  
Tak bisakah kau merasakan seberapa besar cintaku?  
Tak bisakah kau melakukan itu? Tak bisakah?!  
Aku yang selalu ada untukmu!  
Aku yang selalu kau telepon saat kau bosan!  
Aku yang selalu menenangkanmu saat kau dimarahi oleh ayahmu karena kau mendapat nilai jelek!  
Aku yang selalu rela tidur di lantai saat kau menginap di rumahku!  
Aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu saat teman-temanmu mencaci makimu!  
Aku yang selalu menjadi sandaranmu saat kau menangis!  
Aku yang selalu rela menjadi anak tiri dari ibuku sendiri saat kau main ke rumahku!  
Aku yang selalu menemanimu belajar!  
Aku yang selalu mengajarimu basket sampai kau menjadi handal!  
Aku yang selalu rela saat kau mencontek tugasku!  
Aku semua yang melakukan itu untukmu!  
Dan apa yang aku dapat?  
Kau tak pernah melihatku!  
Kau tak pernah melirikku!  
Kau tak pernah merasakan kehadiranku!  
Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada!  
Namaku selalu menjadi angin lalu di kepalamu!  
Keberadaanku selalu menjadi setitik air yang tak dapat kau rasakan!  
Cintaku selalu menjadi daun yang terbang di hembus awan!  
Sebuta itukah kau hingga kau tak menyadari keberadaanku?  
Se tidakpeka bagaimanakah kau hingga kau tak merasakan aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu?  
Sebesar apakah rasa cintamu pada Gaara sampai-sampai rasa cintaku sama sekali tak kau rasa?!  
Tuhan, kenapa Kau menjadikanku seperti ini!  
Bisakah aku egois?  
Bisakah aku berharap Naruto membalas perasaanku, bisakah?  
Paling tidak biarkan ia merasakan rasa cintaku yang tulus. Bisakah?  
Bisakah aku mengembalikan waktu sehingga dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Gaara. Bisakah?  
Bisakah aku kembali di zaman di mana hanya ada aku dan dia. Bisakah?  
Bisakah aku memintaMu untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang. Bisakah?  
Tuhan, ini sangat menyesakkan untukku. Bisakah kau mencabut rasa ini? Bisakah kau menghilangkan semua ingatanku tentang nya agar aku tak harus menekan perasaan yang memalukan ini. Bisakah?  
Bisakah Engkau lenyapkan Gaara dari hidupnya. Bisakah?  
Bisakah aku menghilang dari sisinya, bisakah?

.

.  
BESOKNYA~

Aku berjalan gontai ke kelasku. Berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganmu dan berharap kau bersama dia saja.  
Kakiku lemas. Hujan yang kemarin mengguyurku membuatku demam. Tapi aku tak peduli, toh apa gunanya aku hidup jika kau tak menganggapku ada?  
Sakit hati yang kurasakan masih berdenyut. Menangis seharian tak membuatku lebih baik. Menenangkan diri dengan alam tak membuatku lebih tenang.  
Memohonkan sesuatu yang buruk tak akan membuahkan hasil. Tuhan tak pernah menjawab doa'ku. Mungkin Dia terlalu malu untuk mempunyai Hamba sepertiku. Oh, betapa memalukannya aku!  
Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan tangan bergetar. Selemah itukah aku?  
Aku memasuki ruang kelasku dan memilih mendudukkan kakiku yang semakin bergetar hebat. Membiarkan pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Toh setelah aku pasti orang-orang yang menghuni kelas ini berdatangan.  
Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di atas meja. Rasa nyeri di hati dan di kepalaku membuatku ingin tidur. Meskipun dengan posisinya yang tak nyaman, aku lebih suka seperti ini.

Drrt, drrt

Aku terbangun merasakan getaran di saku seragamku. Apalagi sekarang?  
Kuambil ponselku, menerima panggilan dengan ogah-ogahan tanpa melihat siapa penelepon itu.

"Suke-kun~." astaga! Suara ini!  
"Iya, Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu bergetar? Apa kau menangis?" aku membersihkan tenggorokanku agar suara serakku tak terdengar olehnnya. Aku terduduk tegang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tuhan, jangan Kau lukai dia! Lukai aku saja!  
"Huks, Suke-kun. Bisakah kau kemari? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, huks." mataku melebar melebihi batas normal. Tuhan! Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang malang menimpanya! Limpahkan ke aku saja! Aku tak tega mendengar suara menyedihkan ini!  
"Hei kau tak apa? Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana!" seruku cepat. Alu benar-benar tak tahan mendengar tangis nya yang begitu menyayat hatiku.  
"Huks, cepatlah kau kemari! Aku di taman belakang sekolah!"

PIP

Aku segera mematikan ponselku. Menyimpan di saku baju, kemudian berlari dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat. Tak kuhiraukan nyeri di kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut. Naruto lebih penting saat ini! Dia membutuhkanku.  
Beberapa tikungan telah kulewati. Dengan perjuangan sampailah aku di taman belakang. Kemana dia? Apa aku terlalu lama berlari? Apa aku terlambat untuk menolongnya?  
Napasku masih tersengal. Kakiku pun terus bergetar hebat. Tak kuperdulikan pandanganku yang berkunang-kunang. Oh, tidak! Pandanganku mulai tak fokus.

"Hiks." aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke Naruto yang sedang berjongkok. Shit, pandanganku benar-benar tidak fokus. Sosok Naruto terlihat ada dua di mataku. Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?  
"Hiks, Suke-kun." panggilnya padaku. Alu menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk memfokuskan pandanganku sebelum mendekatinya.  
"Kenapa menangis heum?" aku ikut berjongkok. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak limbung jika berdiri nanti.  
"Hiks, cincin yang Gaara berikan padaku hilang. Aku takut dia akan marah padaku, hiks." dia akan memarahimu? Tenang saja, aku yang akan memarahinya terlebih dahulu jika ia memarahimu.  
"Tenanglah, aku akan mencarikan cincin itu untukmu. Jangan menangis! Sekarang duduk di sana, dan hapus air matamu. Kurasa Gaara akan sedih melihat wajahmu yang berlinangan air mata ini." aku menangkup pipinya. Menjaga agar pandanganku tetap fokus dan tak terbagi. Jemariku mengusap lembut pipinya. Kemudian beralih untuk menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia mengangguk lucu. Ah, setidaknya itu memberikanku tenaga yang lebih.  
Kau mulai berdiri, menjauhiku yang mulai pegal dengan duduk berjongkok. Duduk manis di sana serta menunggunya datang.  
Aku kembali menatap tanah di bawahku. Pandanganku mulai terbagi lagi. Oh Tuhan, jangan sekarang! Biarkan aku mencarikan cincin miliknya.  
Kembali aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha untuk fokus. Kemudian mulai meneliti setiap tanah yang dapat kulihat.  
Kakiku mulai kram saat aku berusaha menggerakkannya. Tidak, kenapa sesakit ini!  
Tak kubiarkan kau untuk menunggu lebih lama, aku memaksakan kakiku bergerak. Berpindah untuk mencari cincin kesayanganmu yang ternyata ada di balik rumput di sudut sana. Tuhan, sedikit lagi!  
Aku mengapai cincin itu. Menggenggamnya dan mulai bangkit dari jongkokku.  
Tuhan, kuatkan aku agar aku tak limbung.  
"Naru-chan!" panggilku agak serak. Tidak! Suara lemahku jangan muncul!  
Kau menoleh, menatapku dengan riang karena aku telah menemukan cincinmu. Tak menyadari kah kau suaraku yang serak ini? Baguslah!  
Aku berjalan ke arahmu dengan pelan. Shit, kaki kram ku tak mau di ajak kompromi. Sekuat tenaga aku menggerakkan nya meskipun itu sangat sakit. Tapi tetap, tak ada tanda-tanda kau menyadari aku yang tengah sakit. Syukurlah kalau kau tak menyadarinya. Itu berarti aku tak membuatmu khawatir.  
"ini." aku memberikannya ke tanganmu. Mengulas senyum tulus saat kau terlihat bahagia dengan kembalinya cincinmu itu. Oh, kau tak menyadari jika tanganku yang sempat bersentuhan denganmu itu panas? Entahlah. Kau mungkin memang tak merasakannya.  
"Terima kasih Suke-kun." ucapmu riang. Kemudian kau berbalik karena merasakan dia di sekitarmu. Wah, kau sangat peka jika dia ada di sekitarmu!  
Kau berjalan mendekatinya. Menyunggingkan senyum termanismu. Dan mengatakan kau telah berhasil menemukan cincinmu tanpa menyebut namaku didalamnya.  
Oh, mungkin kau tak mau membuatnya cemburu.  
Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas, menghilangkan senyum manismu. Oh dan apa itu?  
Kau menyadari kalau dia sedang tak enak badan? Kau menyadari bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat juga wajahnya yang sedikit memerah? Kau bahkan mulai menuntunnya ke UKS ketika kau benar-benar menyadari bahwa dia tengah sakit.  
Lalu, apakah artiku bagimu?  
Apakah wajahku yang benar-benar memerah karena sakit ini tak kau lihat? Apakah bibirku yang sangat pucat ini tak terlihat? Apakah suaraku yang serak tak kau dengar? Apakah badanku yang panas ini tak kau rasa?  
Atau apakah kau memang berpura-pura tak menyadari jika aku sakit? Apakah karena cincin itu jauh lebih berarti bagimu sehingga kau mengabaikanku yang tengah sakit?  
Tuhan, ternyata kau benar-benar tak perduli padaku. Ternyata kau memang tak pernah menganggapku. Ternyata salah jika aku mengharapmu untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Karena itu sama sekali tak terjadi.  
Tuhan, renggut nyawaku sekarang!  
Mataku kembali tak fokus. Dunia serasa bergoncang. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Kakiku yang kram tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku terjatuh. Pandanganku mulai memburam. Semua bagian tubuhku dan hatiku sangat sakit. Inikah akhirnya?

.

.

.  
Aku terbangun dan menemukanku tetap di taman belakang sekolah. Kenapa ini masih pagi? Atau aku telah berhari-hari di sini tanpa seorang pun yang menolongku?  
Kau sungguh jahat Naruto! Kau membiarkan dia tertidur di UKS dengan sakit yang ringan sedangkan aku, aku yang tengah sakit parah daripada dia tak kau tolong!  
Kau benar-benar tak menganggapku?  
Kau benar-benar melupakan kehadiranku di hidupmu selama 17 tahun terakhir?  
Kau tak menyadari jika aku yang selalu menolongmu?  
Atau kau memang sengaja melupakannya karena kau telah menggantikanku dengannya yang baru kau kenal satu tahun terakhir?  
Kau ingin membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini, huh?  
Ini kah yang kau mau?  
Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu.  
Aku mengambil ponselku. Berharap ada pesan atau telepon yang kau tinggal untukku.  
Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap lebih padamu. Tentu saja kau tidak mengiriku pesan ataupun meninggalkan telepon, kau kan tak pernah peduli padaku.  
Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Tak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Tuhan! Kenapa kau tak merenggut saja nyawaku! Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah mencintai dia sementara dia tak pernah mengerti keadaanku! Kumohon cabut nyawaku! Atau paling tidak buatlah aku hilang ingatan! Tuhan, kumohon!  
Ini sangat menyiksaku!

Drrt, drrt

Kurasakan ponsel dalam genggamanku bergetar. Boleh aku berharap jika kau yang menelepon, Naruto?

Deg

Kau meneleponku? Khawatir karena aku tak pulang? Bolehkah aku senang untuk sesaat?  
Dengan dada yang berdetak cukup kencang, aku mengangkat telpon darimu.  
"Moshi-moshi." ucapku sedikit keras. Mudah-mudahan dia tak menyadari suara lemahku.  
"Suke-kun. Gaara-kun hiks. Dia hiks..."  
Oh, dia tak akan pernah mengkhawatirkanku. Tak akan pernah! Kenapa kau berharap lebih Sasuke?  
"Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia menyakitimu?" hatiku serasa sesak mendengar tangismu. Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku ada di sini. Kumohon. Aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu yang kucinta.  
"Dia, dia marah kepadaku! Dia berpikir aku memiliki hubungan denganmu. Kumohon bujuklah dia. Katakan padanya jika diantara kita tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintainya. Kumohon Suke-kun." jadi itu permintaanmu? Meyakinkan dia bahwa kau hanya mencintainya seorang? Ah, permintaan yang gampang. Untukmu akan kulakukan apapun.  
Aku mencoba bangkit meskipun kakiku tak dapat bergerak. Mencoba berlari secepat yang kubisa dengan membawa raga yang remuk. Untukmu akan kulakukan apapun.  
"Baik. Aku akan ke rumah Gaara sekarang. Kumohon jangan menangis." aku berlari menerobos orang orang yang sedang berjalan. Tanganku masih setia menekan ponselku ke telingaku agar dapat mendengar suaramu. Kuakui pendengaranku mulai menurun.  
"Hiks, cepatlah Suke-kun. Aku tak kuasa untuk tak berbicara dengannya." Hatiku perih. Sangat perih saat kau mengucapkan itu. Tapi mungkin karena aku telah kebal dengan rasa sakit itu sehingga aku tak menangis lagi.  
Dengan kakiku yang mulai bergetar lelah, aku berjalan menyeberang jalan yang sedang sepi. Tinggal sedikit saja aku sampai di rumah Gaara dan menceritakan apa yang kau alami. Tenang saja, Naruto! Dia akan meminta maaf padamu setelah ini.  
Aku mulai menyebrang. Tak menyadari jika ada truk yang melaju kecang dengan ugal-ugalan. Kekuatan kakiku sudah mencapai maksimum ketika aku berada di tengah jalan. Kejadian mulai berjalan slow motion saat aku merasa sesuatu menghantam tubuhku dengan keras dan cepat.  
Aku terpental jauh. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku menubruk tanah dengan sangat keras. Uh, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Aku ingin menjelaskan pada Gaara dan menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi apa aku bisa?  
Tubuhku semakin mati rasa. Ponselku juga terlempar jauh. Aku tak dapat menggapainya. Ah, kumohon tetaplah di seberang telepon sana!  
Pandanganku menggelap. Maafkan aku Naruto. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu.

"Suke-kun. Kau tak perlu ke rumah Gaara-kun. Dia sudah berada di sini dan meminta maaf padaku..."

.

.

The End 


End file.
